Sapphires and Emeralds
by spacebound1317
Summary: Bella, her twin brother Andy, and her best friend and brother's girlfriend Jenny are vampires... but not normal ones... full summary inside plus important disclaimer! thanks to starbell for like the millionth time please read! T for language
1. Summary and Important Disclaimer

Summary and Disclaimer:

Bella and her twin brother Andy, along with his girlfriend and Bella's best friend Jennifer are vampires. They are vampires that are repulsed by blood and can only drink water. That is their "hunting food." Bella, Andy, and Jenny move to Forks and there they meet Carlisle's family. Bella and Andy were born in the early 1800s. On their 17th birthday they were murdered by a servant and were saved by a man named Carlisle. When they discovered that they hated blood, they thanked Carlisle, but left him. Four years later they discovered Jen, and since then Andy and her have been together. What happens when Bella sees Carlisle's family and a certain boy grabs her attention??

My VERY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea of Bella and her family being repulsed by blood and drinking water. That amazing idea belongs to Starbell from her story Arrilian Island (amazing you need to read that!!). I also don't own Twilight, the biggest genius in the world, Ms. Stephanie Meyer does… please read ahead!! And review!!

Thank you to Starbell for letting me borrow her idea!! And thanks to VR for just being there!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the no blood thing… that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Starbell.

BPOV

I drove into the small town that we had just moved into called Forks. We drove up to a house that had been on sale for awhile and Jenny had said would be perfect. To get things straight I'm Bella. My twin brother Andy and I were changed on the same day. A few years later we met Jenny and have been together ever since. I have the power of telekinesis, Andy has the power to allow memories to be forgotten or remembered, while Jenny has the ability to kick someone's ass until next Tuesday…literally. Jenny doesn't see the future; she had come to Forks before us and looked around, remodeling the house that we are moving into right now. The house wasn't huge, but big enough for the three of us. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It also had a huge garage and a pretty big backyard. I drove my bike into the garage while Andy drove his Audi in after me. My car, the gorgeous red Jeep, was already there, thanks to Jenny. The first thing we did after unpacking was going to the supermarket to stock up on water. Did I forget to tell you that we don't drink blood? It must have slipped my mind.

"Bells, can you not take the bike to school tomorrow? Take it on Wednesday please," Andy asked me. I arched my eyebrow, asking for an explanation.

"Because…I want to take my baby! Please!" he begged.

"You do realize that if I take my bike, you still need to drive to school?" I asked in a tone that was questioning how smart he was.

"Yea but then your bike will get all the attention! Please!" he begged again, actually kneeling on the floor holding the hem of my jeans.

Jenny giggled while I smiled, "Well…All right," I said.

"YEA!" he said, jumping up and down.

"Sometimes I think that he isn't really straight and only dates me to not get his but kicked to Timbuktu…"Jenny said, muttering as she looked at him acting like a five year old. I laughed and left to my room. Tomorrow would be a big day for us…the first day of our... what? 100th school?

A/N: So…how was it? Thanks again to everyone!! Please review!

B


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the story, here's the next chapter…I'm not going to keep saying that the stuff doesn't belong to me…you want a disclaimer it's really big in the beginning enjoy!

B

Chapter 2

BPOV

I walked to my closet to pick what I would wear to out first day at Forks High. It was 7 in the morning and I could hear Andy singing in the shower. Yes, if you haven't noticed my brother is an idiot. () Anyway, I decided on wearing black skinny jeans with a midnight blue silky top that matched my eyes with blue ballet flats. I applied mascara and eyeliner and that's about it…I'm not much of a makeup person.

"Hey Bells, here's breakfast," Jenny said and threw me a bottle of water. I smiled and thanked her.

"Is Andy ready?" I asked and she nodded. "All right, let's hit it."

So I grabbed my black hobo bag, which I considered my "book bag," Jenny grabbed her pink and blue hobo bag, which matched her cute top and mini skirt, while my idiot brother grabbed his black Jansport backpack. We jumped into his Audi and got to school in a matter of minutes, thanks to our wicked speed.

Like usual we went to the office and got our schedules and junk…nothing has changed these last few decades.

"Bells, we have 1st, 3rd, and 6th period together. We all have lunch together which is good, and you have your 5th period with Andy. Lucky! You only have to deal with him in one period, I have three!" Jenny said. Andy pouted and we laughed. She kissed him, her way of asking if she was forgiven…which she always was. My brother is such a softy.

The bell rang and we told Andy we'd meet up with him at lunch and we walked to our first period. The morning classes went by, nothing new was being taught and they were reading the same books I have been reading for the last 30 years…but no one needs to know that.

Sooner than I thought lunch came by and Jenny and I met up with Andy. We got in line and grabbed bottles of water, happy that we didn't have to waste so much food to "fit in."

We sat down at a table when the smell hit me. I turned around and saw three of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen, which is saying something. Two were girls, one tall and blonde, and the other pixie like and with black spiky hair. They were accompanied by a tall blonde boy that seemed to be with the pixie one. Andy and Jenny had already noticed why I was tense and were surprised that they had not noticed us yet. That's when another one walked in with reddish brown hair along with a very muscular one, looking at us, with realization on his face.

He whispered in vampire speed to his family, which we heard what he said, and they came over and sat down with us.

"So you're vampires too?" I asked vampire speed of course.

They all nodded. I looked at Andy and Jenny. We were never used to being introduced to new vampires. Jenny was an exception because Andy fell in love with her, doesn't mean that it didn't take me awhile.

I opened up the bottle of water and drank a gulp. They stared at us in confusion.

I sighed, "Where can we meet to explain and talk?"

"Well," the pixie like one said, "you could come to our house if you'd like. Right after school, you can also meet our parents."

I looked over at Jenny and Andy, they nodded, which then led me to nodding as well.

"Great! First, let's say each other's names. I'm Alice," she said, pointing to herself.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie," she said, pointing to the tall blonde girl and boy. "And this Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and next to him is Edward," pointing to the muscular and reddish brown boys.

"Well…I'm Bella; this is my brother Andy and his girlfriend Jenny. What are your parents names?" I asked.

"Oh, they're Esme and Carlisle," she said cheerily.

I stiffened and looked over at Andy. He looked at me with wide eyes. This is going to be a fun reunion.

A/N: Well…how was it? Short I know sorry, but update next week at the latest!!

Review!!

B


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the idea behind this story because I'm not worthy. bows down Chp.3

JPOV

After lunch I said a polite goodbye to the whole new vamp family we had just met and grabbed Bella and Andy by their arms.

"Um honey, your hurting me."

"Yeah, you're hurting me too. Why?"

"Because you both shared a look and I want to know what is going on so I am laying out my frustration like this. Would you rather I did something else?" With the lift of my eyebrow the siblings quietly pleaded with their eyes.

"That's what I thought, now come on." I dragged them to the parking lot where we could have some privacy.

"Spill."

"We'll you know that vampire family we just met?" Andy began.

"Yes, what about them?"

"We'll…"

"Their father is also our father." Bella finished for him. I froze with shock.

"No Way!" I human shouted.

"Yeah and I bet they have no idea. That's why Andy and I shared a look."

"Oh. Okay! So wait, your going to see him today after I don't know how many years?"

"103 years." Andy quickly put in.

"What ever."

"You put it all together. Now let's hurry up and get to class."

"Nerd." I heard Bella say under her breathe.

"Hey, he may be a nerd but who would do our homework if he wasn't?"

"Good point."

"Hey!" Andy protest. We both giggled, I loved doing stuff like that to him.

"Aw sweetie, did we hurt your ity-wity feewings?"

"Jen you are so not getting a foot rub tonight."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His foot rubs were the best and I really would need one after today.

"Much better."

"You guys are so weird." Bella stated while walking away.

"But that's why you love us!" I yelled out to her. She let out a laugh.

"Sure Jen, whatever you say!" I giggled and kissed Andy on the check.

"See yah later babe."

"That was so not a kiss." Of course I could not go another minute without his complaining.

"You'll get one next class. Now hurry and catch up with your sister. I need to go flirt with some jocks." I got a 'you better not stare.'

"Bye love!" I quickly human jogged away.

BPOV

It was my last class and I couldn't wait to leave. All I could think about after lunch was how cool it would be to surprise Carlisle.

_I wonder how frightened he would look if I came to his house on my bike. He would probably first hug me then scold me for 4 years._

Laughing in my head I tried to think up another plan.

_How about going up to his door and when that Edward guy, who is so kind of cute, is about to introduce us I quickly rush behind him and try a blow at his back. I bet he wouldn't have enough time to block it. Then when he notices it's me he will bow down to my greatness of finally being able to lay a hit there. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

My plans were made. All I had to do next was wait until Andy got really bored in his class (which takes a lot of work to do) so he could send me a message and I could tell him the plan.

**Bells, I had a feeling you needed to tell me something.**

_Yes I do now listen up._

I told him my plan careful not to make any slip ups or Andy would take it the wrong way.

**How about me?**

_What do you mean Andy?_

**The whole plan only involves you. How about me?**

_Well is there anything you want to do to the guy that you couldn't when we were with him?_

**No.**

_Then you can just give him a big hug and that will scare him enough._

It was a while before I got an okay from Andy.

_Good. I'll talk to you after school._

With that our conversation ended and it was time to think of what I was going to wear.

BPOV (In the car to the Cullen house)

_Just relax Bella and remember your plan. _

I couldn't wait to see Carlisle or that cute vampire.

"Are we there yet?" I whined to Andy.

"Almost just a few more seconds. You know you could have taken your bike right?"

"Yes but then I would draw all the attention off of your car." That wasn't the real reason but I wanted Andy to think I was playing the considerate sister. Though I could tell Jen saw right through my act because she gave me a look of 'yeah, righhhhhtttt.'

"Thanks sis." Just as he said that he quickly turned into this secret path and we soon saw the most coolest house ever!

"Of course Carlisle just has to buy a wicked house." I commented.

"You can say that again."

Once we parked Andy and I stayed in the car and let Jen walk to the door. I saw her knock but didn't see who opened the door. Because of our twin connection I guess Andy knew what I wanted to know and said that the little skinny pixie vamp opened the door. Out of no where I heard a lot of laughter and Andy swallowed really hard.

"What is it?"

"I think she just gave me the death glare." I laughed and Andy sunk down causing me to laugh even more.

"Ask Jen if you know who is there."

"She says he's coming to the door right…"

Before he could say now, I used my awesome speed to race to the door. Before he could notice, spun around him and let my leg kick out, aiming for the middle of his back. Then I felt someone grab my leg and stop me right before my shoe touched Carlisle's back. I looked to see who it was and hung my head in shame.

There was Carlisle holding me leg and looking at me with a face of pure amazement.

"Isabella?" He asked softly.

"Hi dad." I said shyly.

"Carlisle!" Andy screamed as he ran up and hugged him. Because of Andy, Carlisle let go of my foot causing me to lose my balance and fall into the arms of that Edward. Now you're probably wondering why I'm clumsy when I'm a vampire. Well I just am. Go figure.

"Andy!" Carlisle hugged back.

"And may I know who this is?" Once their hugging show was over.

"This is my girlfriend…"

"You can say wife you know. We are with other vamps."

"Sorry, wife Jennifer. Jen this is Carlisle my and Bell's dad." Andy finished with a grin. With that I stood up and wiped my hair back.

"It is an honor to meet you."

"No it is actually an honor to meet you." Jen said happily.

"So…" I looked around and noticed all the confused faces.

"I heard you got hitched Carlisle. Is this the lucky lady?" I looked directly at the women who I believed to be Esme.

"Yes, this is my wife and these are my children." He gestured with his hands.

"How's that boyfriend of yours? Oh what was his name?"

"Peter? Oh we broke up years ago! We weren't mates as you know just…"

"Someone to spend your alone time with." Edward ended for me.

"Exactly." I said amazed that someone actually understood how I felt with Peter. Peter was a good vampire at heart but he wasn't my type and I wasn't his. We spent a few years dating on and off but that was it, nothing more nothing less.

"Well, how about we sit down and get to know each other?" Esme offered.

"That is a lovely idea Esme! Let's go." Andy, Jen and I were lead to their living and while we silently walked I felt to beautiful gold eyes watching.

A/N: thank you my dear cousin for the help review please

B


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm officially out of my stupid school yea! Anyway…thank you for being so patient I know I'm horrible…okay well here we go a chapter that I made!! Enjoy )

B

Chapter 4

Andy POV

We hanged out at the Cullen Mansion for the rest of the day, catching up with Carlisle and becoming friends with the rest of his family. I kept looking at Bella, surprised how accustomed she was to them. I could tell she was surprised too. I sent a thought at her (yea, her power is weird like that).

**Bells?**

_Yup?_

**Are you okay? You seem…I don't know giddy? With new people?**

_Shut up! grins I know, but I don't know I feel so at ease with them you know. Like how you and Jenny are with me I feel like that with them too…it's weird_

**You're telling me? grins back All right Bells, but it seems that a particular bronze headed vampire has his eye on you…and I'm not afraid to go all big brother on him either…**

_You're so annoying!_

**But you love me anyway?**

_Yea…I love you anyway, now get back to your girlfriend, it's not nice to ignore her!_

**Haha…love you**

_Ditto_

Yea…so I turned my attention to the conversation that Jenny was having with Carlisle and Esme about her distaste of blood.

BPOV

I was laughing carefree at Emmett's attempt to act like Achmed from Jeff Dunham. It was priceless. I don't know, but I loved these people a lot!

"Isabella?" Carlisle called me. The only person you will ever hear say my full name without a slap.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I need to discuss something with you, Andy and Jenny unaccompanied. Do you mind joining me in the study for a second?" he asked. I nodded and saw how everyone was leaving. I gave Edward a questioning glance and he mouthed 'to give you privacy.' I nodded and said 'thanks.'

I followed Carlisle into his study and sat on the side of his desk while my brother stood up and Jenny sat down on one of the black leather chairs. This is what we usually did when we were called in to talk to somebody.

"Okay, here's what I have to ask. It seems that my family enjoys your company greatly. Isabella, you adjusted far better than I thought you would. I also saw how you, Jennifer, share similar interests with Alice and Rosalie. And knowing you Andy you'll fit right in with the boys. All of my family members were hoping I would ask you this question," Carlisle said, going on and on.

"Get to the point Carlisle!" I snapped, and then smiled. "Please?" I said innocently. He grinned.

"Okay, my point is, would you care to become part of our family?" he asked.

I looked over at my brother and saw how happy he was with being back together with Carlisle. They had a lot in common believe it or not. I glanced at Jenny and saw that face she had when she was preparing to play dress up with me. I could tell they wanted it. I turned to Carlisle, "Do you mind if we talked about it for a quick sec?"

He nodded. "Why, not at all. I'll be in the living room with the family." We all nodded and waited until the door closed.

Jenny and Andy looked at me. "He's right Bells. I could tell how much you like them…and you might get a mate," he hinted.

"Oh Bells that Edward! He is so your type!" Jenny squealed.

I laughed and said, "All right so we agree?" they nodded and we walked downstairs.

When we reached the living room we could see Alice jumping up and down in excitement. She must have "seen" our answer. I looked over at Edward who looked like he was in complete and utter **pain**. I guess Alice was singing a little tune to get him out of her head.

They all looked at us and I grimaced. I thought Esme was about to cry until I let out a big "Got you!" Cheers and shouts of joy were heard throughout the room. I was happy until I looked over at Edward…he didn't look to happy.

A/N: Oh…so why is Edward so not happy?? Review and then I'll write another chapter…and then I'll update it all starts by pressing a button…so please press it!!

B


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm surprised I didn't get many reviews…I need reviews people!! anyway…now that summer is here I shall have more time with writing and updating this so I'm planning on posting new chapters weekly anyway…here's the next chapter

B

Chapter 5

EPOV

Alice was singing No Air while Bella, Andy, and Jenny talked about their decision. Bella was so beautiful and was truly amazing. Everyone's thoughts surrounded the idea of her and I becoming mates, but I don't know. She's too perfect and I am unworthy of her love and affections. My goodness Alice is killing me with that music!

I looked up to see Bella frowning and many feelings went through me, the most abundant relief. Relief in the mere fact that I could not hurt her or give her any idea of my affections if she were not here, but then she grinned. Everyone was so happy, yet I could not be. Life was going to be so much harder now.

ANPOV

I smiled as everyone shared looks of happiness. I glanced over at Bella and saw her frowning. Her line of vision was directed at Edward, who seemed as he was not happy about the decision. I thought something and he turned toward me. I glanced to the back door and he nodded. We both went that way with Bella and Jenny looking at us strangely.

**What are you doing?**

_I just need to talk to Edward Bells. We'll be right back._

**Okay…**

Edward and I ran far enough to have a bit of privacy from the family. When we reached a stop I lashed out at him.

"Is their a particular reason your giving my sister the stupid death glare? Because it seemed like you really liked her and vice versa, but now you hate her? Please explain before I freakin' rip your throat out!" I yelled at him, surprised by the anger I was feeling. Well, this is Bella we are talking about…

Edward flinched but responded, "Look, I'm glad you guys are staying," I snorted and he glared at me but continued.

"It's just that I'm not a good mate for Bella and that's what everyone wants and you know what…why should I be telling you this. You guys just came here and say 'O yea, well Carlisle's our dad and we're going to ruin your lives now.' Well you know what screw you guys, I'm leaving," he said and ran back towards the house.

I stood there in shock and in disbelief. What an ass hole!

I ran back to the house and saw Edward there talking with Esme and Carlisle as they tried to reason with him.

I looked over to Bella and Jenny and told them to come over here.

"Hey Love what's wrong?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry guys but we aren't wanted here by everyone and I don't feel comfortable living in a place where I'm not wanted," I said.

"Okay…I guess let's go tell Carlisle," Bella said, as she realized why I had the sudden change of thought.

We walked over to Carlisle and explained that we wouldn't be able to become a part of their family; we didn't want to put any trouble on them or cause anything in between them. We said bye to everyone and I saw Bella look longingly at Edward before she turned around and left.

We got in the car and once we were far enough Bella began to dry sob. Jen comforted her as I drove us home. God, I really hate that Edward.

BPOV

Edward and Andy had just gone off to talk, but I still heard and felt the conversation from where I was. I couldn't believe that Edward felt that way; I thought we had been going well. I didn't expect for him to be my mate right away or at all for that matter, but wow. When Edward came barging in minutes later I knew that Andy wouldn't want to stay, which is what happened.

I couldn't help but look longingly at Edward. He was too perfect anyway…

We drove out and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and dry sobbed. I knew Andy hated Edward more than anything now because he just made his sister cry.

APOV

What the fuck? I could not believe Edward! Once the trio had left I barged into his room screaming a million profanities at him. Never would I expect my brother to do that. He loved her for Christ's sake! Jasper could tell and so could everyone else for that matter. Why the freak would he want to push her away! Jasper walked in behind me sending me calming waves which I gladly thanked him for. It helped a little but I was still peeved at Edward. He just ruined the most perfect future I had ever seen…and it wasn't just his he ruined, but all of ours as well.

A/N: Well? How was it? I know I know a bit of a twist but don't worry B/E will happen in maybe the next couple of chapters…I'm going to skip 30 years in the next chapter to show the pain that Edward brought to everyone, including himself and how the trio are without the Cullens. Review fast so I can update!

B


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Heyy…sorry it looks like I won't be updating as fast as I hoped because my uncle just died last week and it's kind of hard. So here's a chapter and when I can I promise I'll write chapters…please review it helps hope you love this

B

Chapter 6

**30 years later…**

BPOV

It's been 30 years since I've seen the Cullens. Andy and I have kept in touch with Carlisle since he is our dad and no matter what…he did I love my dad and am going to talk to him. Right now we're in Florida, New York and have this huge house. It's by far my favorite house that we have ever had. It has this huge library with a warm fire that I sit by every day reading books. I wonder why life can't be in order like my books. That guy…oh what's his name in Disturbia…the one that like stalks the girl…oh Shia LaBeuf or however you spell it. he got the image of my life to the tee when he spoke to that girl. Anyway…I was sitting in the library like any normal day when I heard giggling. I put my book down and followed the sound and ended up in Jenny and Andy's room where Jenny was sitting talking to someone online. I looked closer and saw the screen name…ShopAcholic101. Oh no she didn't… "Jenny!"

JPOV

I was sitting in my room on the computer talking to Alice. Just because my wonderful sister was mad at Edward don't mean I can't talk to Alice. She talks to Carlisle, so I'm going to talk to her if I feel like it! Anyway…my screen name was VampiresRule103 while Alice's was ShopAcholic101 (obviously).

**Hey Alice!**

_Hey Jenny…have you seen those new Jimmy Choos?_

**OMG! Yea…they are beyond adorable! I was trying to hint to Andy that I wanted them…does he get this hint??**

_Yes! When he gets back he has them!_

**Really? Yes! **

**So…how's Edward?**

_Completely depressing…he hasn't talked to anyone and stares at the ceiling all day! It's horrible…and Bella??_

**Well…she sits in the library and reads romance novel. It's like she wants to push herself into the book and not deal with anything. Andy and I have been worried, but she says she's fine. We have to do something!**

_I have a plan…_

"Jenny!" Bella screamed. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Geez Bells…what?"

"What the fuck are you doing talking to her?! Jenny I trusted you!" Bells screamed and stalked off.

Well…now I feel bad. I heard a ding and turned to my computer. I read what Alice wrote…that just might work!

A/N: well?? How was it?? please review and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully next week!

B


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys…I'm trying my best to write for you :) just remember that I lovee you and will do my best to keep writing. Review please!

B

Chapter 7

JPOV

I turned off the computer and went into the library where I knew Bella would be. Like I had guessed she was sitting in her favorite chair, curled up with Pride and Prejudice. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She drops the book and starts crying. "Why does he hate me Jen? Why!?" she whispers.

"I don't know Bells, but I do know that you love him," I said and pull back to look her in the face. "B, I have been talking with Alice and she says that Edward looks like shit. I know that you want him back, no matter how many times you say you don't. Alice came up with a plan that I think might work to get you your Edward back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was talking to her, but I see you so sad and wanting to get rid of your problems instead of facing them and I had to do something. I love you and I hate seeing you like this, okay? So do you what do you say?" I asked.

"Jen, I'm sorry I reacted that way," she said and then grinned wickedly. "So what's that plan?"

GO Bella!

BPOV

Jen and I decided to call Alice so she could explain the plan better. It was on speaker and Alice answered, "Hello?"

Jen and I looked at each other and said, "Hey Ali!"

She squealed and whispered, "O My Carlisle! Hey guys, hold on let me go outside."

We heard her running and finally, "Yes! Hey Jen and Bells! Wow, I miss you guys! Okay so I'm guessing you Bella have agreed and want to hear the plan?"

I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me so I said, "Yea, so what it is? Jen refused to tell me."

Alice laughed and said, "Okay. Here's the deal. At first I was thinking we could bring in that guy you used to date, but then Edward would think you had moved on so I decided that you should sing. I remember Jen telling me that you sang great and if you sang to him than that would be so awesome! You would sing at a karaoke bar and we would show up and magic! So what do you think?"

I grinned, "Perfect. Okay Alice this is what you have to do…" and we talked for hours about it. We didn't even hear the door open and Andy walk in. When he did, he was a little wary of the plan because he was still mad at Edward, but since it made me happy he joined in.

We decided we would do it at this local bar that was run by a vampire like the Cullens and who we were good friends with. The Cullens would come in Thursday and I would sing that night. Carlisle knew all about the plan since he knew where we lived and hadn't told anyone. I was going to sing Anytime by Kelly Clarkson. It just…I don't know. When I saw the movie she did and that part that she sang it was amazing and I have always loved the movie, anyway. Alice thought the song was great and said everything was going according to plan. She also told Jen to tell Andy to go buy the "most adorable outfit" for me that I was not allowed to see until I wore it. Holy Geez I think that I'm going to go insane until all of this done!

_A week later_

BPOV

O my, I think I'm going to be sick. Alice called and she said they had just gotten here and convinced everyone, even melodramatic Edward, to go to the karaoke bar. Jen finally let me see the outfit and I was so happy! It was gorgeous. It was this black guy's shirt that I rolled up to my elbows, with these dark washed jeans and these sexy black stiletto boots. Thank god Jen taught me how to walk in those! I absolutely loved the outfit! I heard a knock on my bedroom door and turned around to see Andy there.

"Could we talk for a second?" Andy asked, his British accent coming out. I knew he was a little nervous and a little wary to the plan.

"Yea," I replied and patted the seat next to me.

He sat down and let out a breath. "B, you know I love you right?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'm really happy to see you this alive when I have seen you walk around these last 30 years depressed and practically soulless. I just want you to know that though I'm mad at what Edward said and what he did I do understand that you love him. And if you love him and if he makes you happy then I'll deal with him, okay? But if he every hurts you again, trust me I'm going to rip him apart and burn him. I love you sis, and I hate seeing you unhappy. And if this plan works out, after you guys have a little time together, I want an explanation from him okay?" he said.

I laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Andy, you're an awesome big brother. I love you like hell you know that?" I said, still laughing. Soon we were both laughing and we heard Jen knock on the door.

"Holy Crap! You're not ready yet! Andy out I have to finish up with Bella," Jen said, kicking out her husband and taking me to my vanity and finishing up my makeup.

APOV

Whew! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a secret this big with a mind reader as your brother! Wow I can't believe tonight is the night! Edward is still moping around like a zombie, though thank god I got him to come. Emmett wants to sing and has been trying to convince Jasper to do it with him. You can Jasper refusing over and over again. O wow look at the time, I have to get everyone in the car and explain to them what the hey was going on.

BPOV

Jen, Andy, and I walked in and started talking to Chris, the vampire that owned this place. We told him the plan and he agreed to allow it. He was a pretty nice guy and Alice had told us he would say yes anyway.

I went up to the stage he had there and placed my fingers on the rusty old piano that had sat there for ages and ages. I was surprised it was still in tune. I played a couple chords and such to make sure it was playable. I heard the door open and in walked the Cullen Family…my family. I smiled at Alice and waited to see him. He was the last one to come in and Alice was right he did look horrible. He didn't glance up at the stage to see me, which I was surprised for I mean honestly couldn't he smell me? I guess Alice had informed the family so they didn't say anything like, "O My Carlisle is that Bella?" That would have been a scene. When I saw they were settled I looked over at Jen and Andy and nodded, signaling them to go talk to the Cullens. Once I got the signal from Andy that all was good I would start the show.

ANDY POV

I got the signal from Bella and looked over at the Cullens. I had seen how horrifying Edward had looked and I knew they were meant to be. I grabbed Jen by the hand and walked over. "Carlisle?" I questioned. Everyone looked up to see me and Jen standing there. Edward looked up and froze. He knew I was a tad mad at him.

"Andy? Jen? You live here?" he asked and I nodded, though we both knew that we lived here. "Where's Bella?"

At the mention of Bella Edward's gaze grabbed mine. "Well, you see…" and then I gave Bells the signal.

BPOV

I saw Andy's signal and grabbed the mike. "Evening everyone" I said and noticed Edward snap his head toward the stage. His eyes were shocked and amazed, but what could you expect?

"Tonight I'm doing something special. See, there's this guy that I'm kind of in love with and I'm going to sing this song to see if he loves me back, so are you ready?" I don't know, but there was a crowd tonight and they were pretty happy to see me. I began to play the melody and soon was just totally consumed by the music.

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more  
Let you know_

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it  
alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (on the side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it  
alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it  
alright (I can make it al, make it al,  
make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be  
the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright

I looked over to the where the Cullens were sitting and didn't see Edward. I looked down at the piano keys, tears beginning to form in my eyes when I noticed another set of hands on the piano. I looked up to see Edward sitting next to me, grinning that lopsided grin. I smiled back. He looked at my lips and back to my eyes. I sent him a thought, "You don't ever have to ask." As our lips met I heard everyone shouting and screaming and I smiled even more. I had Edward, and I was extremely giddy!

"Finally!" I heard Emmett say and nuzzled my head into Edward's neck.

"I love you so much Isabella. I'm so sorry. I thought that I was too horrible to be yours. That you deserved someone so much better than me," he whispered. I looked at him and said, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you will never be horrible to me. I love you and you are the only one that I want and deserve." We leaned in for a second kiss when we heard Emmett say,

"Alright you guys its time for me and Jasper to perform."

"What?! Emmett I am not performing that song!" Jasper shouted.

"O come on Jazz you are the only one that when they sing sounds like a girl!" Emmett whined.

"What the – " Jasper began, but Alice cut him off with, "Jasper!"

"Sorry my love," he whispers in her ear and she giggles.

"Jasper!" Emmett whines.

"Love, could you please do it? We'll all get a kick out of this," Alice gave him the puppy eyed look and he frowned.

"Fine," he pouted and Alice kissed his pout away. He prolonged the kiss until finally Emmett shouted, "Jasper for goodness sakes man!"

"All right!" he says and grabs a mike, jumping on the stage.

The beat begins and Bella and Edward are holding in their laughter. Then, Jasper starts and they burst out laughing.

_**(Jasper is in bold, Emmett is in Italics)**_

_- Hi Barbie!_  
**- Hi Ken!**  
_- You wanna go for a ride?_  
**- Sure, Ken!**  
_- Jump in!_  
**- Ha ha ha ha!  
**  
**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_** ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**  
_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours**

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh**

**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, ha ha ha, yeah  
**_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_**, oooh, oooh**

**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!**  
_- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
_**- Oh, I love you Ken!**

At the end of their performance everyone was laughing so hard they were holding their sides. Except for Bella and Edward they were on the floor laughing hysterically. "I'm going to kill you Emmett!" Jasper screamed as Emmett began to run outside at a human pace, sadly.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Bella said as she laid down next to Edward, still chuckling, both of them and they were both still on the stage. "Yes it was," Edward replied.

"B?" I turned around to look at Andy. "We're all heading back to the house you coming?" I nodded and picked Edward off of the floor. We began walking to the door, saying bye to Chris along the way. I knew that Andy wanted an explanation, which I had received, so I wanted to get this over with so I can have some alone time with Edward.

A/N: An extra long chapter for you guys! You deserved it. Thanks so much for sticking with me! Review please :)

B


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Glad that you all liked Emmett and Jasper singing! Since my birthday is Friday I am giving you an awsomee chapter for it! :) Hope you like the chapter and please review!

B

Chapter 8

EPOV

It felt so good to have my Bella in my arms again. I could tell by reading Andy's mind that he wanted an explanation, but was happy to see Bella so alive and exuberant. I couldn't help but look at my Bella constantly.

We soon reached their house. It was of a Victorian style, and beautiful, which Esme chatted to Jen about. As usual Andy was having a conversation with his father. My siblings' thoughts revolved around their happiness for Bella and me. Again I looked at Bella as she leaned against me. I could smell her freesia hair and reveled in it. I still couldn't believe this gorgeous creature was in love with me and wanted to be with me.

"**Get used to it.**" Bells said in my head and I chuckled. I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. We walked into their house and spread ourselves around the couches by couples. Bella and I sat together and I could just imagine how Jasper was feeling.

"Okay, Edward its great to see you and my sister, I think we can all agree on that…but you have to know that Bells is my little sister, in both human and vampire life. She is everything in my life, along with Jen and Carlisle. I see the joy you bring to her, yet I also saw the pain you brought as well. So you obviously know what I want to know. Could you please explain what the heck was wrong with you when we ran off after B said that we were staying? And if you love her so much why didn't you come to get her? I really don't want to have to hate you anymore?" Andy said.

I nodded and began, "About that day I apologize to all three of you along with my family. I was the biggest jerk in history. The reason I was so cruel to you three was because I was surprised at how fast I was falling for Bella. I had just met her and yet I was already thinking of the two of us together. I have always believed that I am a monster, but when I saw Bella I couldn't imagine a girl as wonderful as this to be a monster **(hey sorry I really like this line but I don't know if I made it up or read it somewhere and don't remember so I if I did please tell me and I apologize like a million times for not asking)**. At the time the thought hadn't crossed my mind and I forced myself into believing that she could never love a monster like me. I know I made the wrong choice, I've had 30 years to live with the pain, as has Bella. The reason I never came back was because I was to much of a coward to. I thought that Bella had probably moved on and was happy. I didn't want to intrude and ruin her supposed happiness. I really am sorry for all the trouble I caused." I looked up to see Andy contemplating.

"I don't know Edward…" he began when Bella cut him off, and along with Jenny too I was surprised.

"Andy, my god you are such a fucking hypocrite! You did the same freakin thing to Jen so don't you start with the I don't knows! He gave his reason and it's a good one! Since you've been in the position before you should know that he is saying the truth! For god's sake I was with both of you and I know both sides of the stories by observing both and feeling one so don't give me all this bull crap!" Bella screamed.

At the same time Jen screamed, "Andrew James Mason! How dare you! You are being intolerable! You know perfectly well that they are meant to be. For god's sake Andy don't be a complete ass! She loves him and he loves her. So he made a mistake, we all have you in particular made the same one! So don't start and accept his apology because you know perfectly well he means it!"

I couldn't tell who was more shocked Andy or me. He waited until Bella and Jen had calmed down and then chuckled.

"Geez you guys. Had you let me finish I would have said that Edward must have been racking my brain or something because that's practically exactly what I said! Edward, I do accept your apology and give you I guess you could call my blessing for you and Bells here. Am I forgiven by you two?" he asked looking at Bella and Jen. You could tell they were a tad embarrassed.

"Sorry," they said at the same time and both hugged him. After that everyone just settled into a comfortable atmosphere and we all laughed and enjoyed ourselves. A while into Bella whispered in to my ear, "Want to come to the library with me?" I nodded and we walked to the library.

She closed the door after we walked in and I was surprised to see such a beautiful library filled with so many books. This honestly beat Carlisle's library. "Wow, I feel like I just stepped into a Disney movie," I said and she laughed.

BPOV

I was really happy Edward liked the library and we sat by the fire cuddling up and occasionally kissing. I was so content. I was resting my head on Edward's chest when I heard him singing a song I knew fairly well and loved.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

I smiled and turn to face him. I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and kissed my lips again.

A/N: Well? Was it good? Please review! The song is Amazed by Lonestar. It is so cute! I love it! anyway tell me what you think, if I should end it here or continue? Tell me what ya want, :)

B


	10. The End

hey guys...i've decided to stop sae here...i like the ending and i think that if i continue it would just be prolonging it.

so thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed and i hoped you like the story :)

B


End file.
